¡¡Estoy Embarazada! ¿Y por qué justamente de él? ¿Por qué de Malfoy?
by Sharlyn Malfoy Cullen
Summary: Nicole Potter Evans o "Nikki" es la hermana de Harry Potter pero ellos no lo saben, después de 14 años se encuentran y ella entra a Hogwart, donde conoce a Draco Malfoy, se llevan muy mal, él no la soporta porque es una Potter, pero una noche en una fiesta ellos amanecen juntos en una cama, sin saber que en esa noche ellos estaban engendrando un bebé. (Nikki Potter y Draco Malfoy)
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

**POV Nicole**

Esa noche me encontraba en la casa de mi amiga Fernanda Soler, su padre había organizado una fiesta porque estaba celebrando que había cerrado un negocio muy importante, me divertí mucho. Pero como yo no estoy acostumbrada a tomar bebidas alcohólicas, se me subió el alcohol, tanto que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que estaba coqueteando con y luego besándome con la persona menos esperada y esa persona es nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy si mi enemigo o eso creía yo, porque una cosa si estoy segura es que yo no sé tomar y por eso no fui consciente de lo que estaba haciendo pero él ¿Por qué aceptaba mis coqueteos y por qué me besaba? ¿No se supone que me odia al igual que a mi hermano? ¿Qué lo impulso a hacerlo? Sería una venganza hacia mi hermano porque yo soy lo que más quiere en el mundo ¿O por qué lo hizo?

Pero todo no quedo solo en besos, no, yo tenía que dejarme llevar por mis hormonas y cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba en una habitación con él, despojándonos de todas nuestras ropas sobre una cama, y cuando ya estábamos completamente desnudos seguimos besándonos y acariciándonos todo el cuerpo luego sentí un profundo dolor era casi insoportable ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que él había entrado en mí y me penetraba una y otra vez sin ningún tacto parecía muy excitado, yo en cambio sentí a dolor pero luego el dolor fue amenorando y también empecé a sentir oleadas de placer un placer que nunca había sentido en mi vida, estábamos muy excitados, descontrolados diría yo y luego de eso estábamos agotados y nos quedamos profundamente dormidos abrasados. Cuando desperté no me acordaba de nada y estaba muy confundida, y tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza, me di cuenta que estaba en una habitación que no era la mía claro, luego me acorde de la fiesta e imaginaba que era una habitación de esa casa, pero me equivoque esta no era la casa de mi amiga Fernanda, intente levantarme y me di cuenta que estaba desnuda y que alguien me tenía abraza y cuando volteo para fijarme con quien había pasado la noche me lleve una tremenda sorpresa… no lo podía creer era… ¡Malfoy, Draco Malfoy!

**2 meses después…**

Me empecé con malestares tenía mareos dolor de cabeza y muchas nauseas en la mañana apenas empezaba a desayunar mi estómago se revolvía e iba corriendo a vomitar, estaba fatal, claro que procuraba que mi hermano no se diera cuenta de lo mal que me sentía si no se iba a preocupar mucho. Y los malestares que sentía no era lo peor, lo peor era que en don meses no menstruaba, yo creía que era el estrés de la escuela o porque todavía no me olvidaba de lo que había pasado esa noche con Malfoy. Claro que después de esa noche yo trataba de encontrarme lo menos posible con él. Fue en ese momento cuando me temí estar embarazada de Malfoy, porque después de esa noche no me había acostado con nadie, lamentablemente él fue el primero y el ultimo hasta el momento de hoy, precisamente con él tuve que perder la virginidad ¡Ay, porque él se tuvo que ser el primero! Luego de lamentarme decidí hacerme una prueba de embarazo, fui a la enfermería de Madame Profey y sustraje una pócima para comprobar si estaba o no embarazada, subí a mi habitación que compartía con Ginny la hermana menor de Ron Weasley mejor amigo de mi hermano. Me asegure de que no estuviera Ginny, luego de eso tome la poción y espere unos minutos para que hiciera efecto la poción y si mi vientre se abultaba un poco era porque la prueba salió positivo y si mi vientre seguía igual de plano que siempre era negativo. Pasaron tres minutos y yo estaba con los nervios a flor de piel cuando de pronto mi vientre se abulto… y al instante mi vientre volvió a la normalidad ¡Por Merlín! No lo podía creer estaba embarazada de Malfoy, lo único que hice fue llorar, llorar y llorar acostada en mi cama.

Como pudo pasarme esto a mí. Yo que siempre había sido muy responsable y cautelosa siempre, pero no contaba con que me iba a descontrolar con unos cuantos tragos de más, ahora entendiendo ese dicho muggle que dice: "Hormonas matan neuronas". Estaba muy enojada y asustada y triste a la vez, porque tuvo que aparecer esa noche precisamente ese hurón oxigenado, y como le diría a mi hermano de que estoy embarazada y no de cualquiera sino de su peor enemigo, de segura se va a enfurecer. Como me pudo pasar esto a mí, yo Nikki Potter Evans, saldré viva de esta situación o mi hermano me matara en el proceso o tal vez lo mate al hurón bueno eso me tiene sin cuidado. Porque diablos tuve que beber tanto, de tan solo acordarme de esa noche besándolo y acariciándolo como si mi vida dependiera de eso ¡Arg! Que rabia siento hacia a mí misma. De pronto siento que alguien entra a la habitación y yo hundo más la cabeza en la almohada mojando las fundas con mis lágrimas.

-Nikki, Ginny y Hermione están muy preocupadas por ti porque dicen que no has bajado en toda la maña… -era mi hermano, se sentó a mi lado, yo levanto la cabeza lentamente y Harry se me queda mirando preocupado -¿Por qué estás así? ¿Por qué lloras bonita?

-Oh, Harry -lo mire a los ojos -sabes… sabes que te quiero mucho ¿verdad? Que nos tenemos el uno al otro -desde hace 1 años que nos enteramos que éramos hermanos, siempre me protegía, y yo lo adoraba.

-Claro que lo sé, yo también te quiero mucho eres mi hermanita -me quedo mirando -pero no me digas que solo por eso estabas llorando.

-No, Harry, yo… -y no pude seguir hablando -yo… -respire profundo y se lo dije de una buena vez -yo… estoy embarazada.

-¡¿Qué?! –frunció el ceño y abrió la boca queriendo decirme algo pero las palabras no le salían, intentaba digerir la noticia de que la ejemplar y dulce de su hermanita esté embarazada y empezó como tratando de recordar si yo le había presentado a algún novio o hubiera estado saliendo con alguien y luego sus ojos se clavaron en mi vientre ¡Merlín! Que decepcionado se debe de sentir de mí. Luego volvió a hablar enojado -¿De quién es…?


	2. El comienzo de Todo y Conociendo a Harry

**Capítulo 1: El comienzo de Todo y Conociendo a mi Hermano**

**POV Nicole**

Hagrid me contó que…

Todo comenzó hace casi 16 años… la noche en que Lord Voldemort mato a mis padres…

Y bueno antes de esa "maravillosa noche que pase con Malfoy" (Notase el sarcasmo). Mi nombre es Nicole Carlie Potter Evans y soy hija de Lily Potter de soltera Evans y de James Potter, nadie sabía que yo existía ni siquiera mi hermano. Yo soy la última de los Potter, y cuando me hermano tenía un poco más de 1 año yo apenas tenía unos días de nacida; nadie sabía de mi existencia, bueno en realidad solo lo sabía Sirius Black el padrino de mi hermano.

La noche del 31 de octubre, Voldemort entro a nuestra casa y primero asesino a papá cuando quiso salvarnos, luego subió hasta la habitación de mi hermano donde también se encontraba mi madre, yo estaba profundamente dormida en la habitación de mis padres, mamá puso una cuna ahí para que yo durmiera. Luego de Voldemort subiera a la habitación de mi hermano intento matarlo pero mi madre se interpuso salvando a Harry, cayendo muerta mamá, el Avada Kedavra que hizo Voldemort tratando de matar a Harry reboto en él matándolo, a mi hermano el único daño que le causo fue una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente.

Luego de eso Dumbledore envió a Hagrid a Godric Hallows para que fuera por mi hermano y salvarlo. En el momento en que Hagrid se disponía a irse de la casa escucho el llanto de un bebé, él se dirigió a donde se escuchaba el llanto y llego hasta la habitación de mis padres y ahí encontró la mi cuna que tenía mi nombre grabado en plata "Nicole Carlie Potter", se sorprendió mucho porque nadie sabía que los Potter tenían otro hijo, luego me cogió en brazos y también me llevo con él.

Cuando llego el profesor Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall lo esperaban, Hagrid aterrizó la moto.

-Profesor Dumbledore, profesora McGonogall -dijo en forma de saludo.

-¿Todo está bien, Hagrid? -preguntó Dumbledore.

-Sí profesor, se quedaron dormidos los dos -dijo Hagrid.

-¿Se quedaron dormidos los dos? ¿Quiénes dos? -preguntó muy confusa McGonogall.

-Si profesora mírelo usted misma -los dos profesores se acercaron y vieron al pequeño Harry dormido junto a su hermana recién nacida.

-¿Quién esa bebé? -preguntó Dumbledore.

-Es Nicole Potter, la hermana de Harry -dijo Hagrid.

-Eso es imposible, nunca nos enteramos que Lily haya tenido otro bebé -dijo Minerva.

-Pero es cierto, la encontré en la habitación de sus padres y en la cuna estaba grabado el nombre de "Nicole Carlie Potter" -contestó Hagrid.

-Bueno, está bien-dijo Dumbledore y tomo a Harry en brazos y Minerva cargo a Nicole.

Y antes de que dejara a Harry en la casa de los Dursley, Hagrid dijo -Profesor está seguro de dejar a Harry con estos muggles los he estado observando y son de lo peor.

-Esa es única familia, y sé que aquí él estará a salvo -Hagrid se quedó mirando atentamente a Harry -no es un adiós Hagrid es solo un hasta luego -luego Dumbledore observo a la niña y dijo -Volvemort no se debe de enterar de la existencia de Nicole.

-Entonces que vamos hacer con ella -preguntó Minerva.

-Ya se en donde la dejaremos -dijo Dumbledore.

Y luego en esa misma noche Dumbledore me dejo con unos muggles amigos suyos que si sabían de la magia, yo crecí creyendo que los Jones eran mis verdaderos padres, me querían demasiado y yo a ellos, me cumplían hasta el más mínimo capricho nunca me negaban nada es que ellos eran millonarios y por eso no se hacían problema con darme todo lo que quería.

Cuando cumplí los 11 años, recibí una carta del colegio Beauxbatons para estudiar magia, yo me sorprendí mucho y me repetía yo estudiar magia esto debe ser una broma la magia no existe, es ilógico y entonces se los a mis padres y ahí fue cuando ellos me contaron toda la verdad, que no eran mis verdaderos padres y que no me apellidaba Jones sino Potter Evans y que además tenía un hermano mayor llamado Harry James Potter Evans y que él iba al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, y también que él era el único que podría derrotar al innombrable, así que yo debía asistir al colegio de señoritas de Beauxbatons pero no podía usar mi verdadero apellido porque si no el innombrable me podría intentar matarme para vengarse de la vergüenza que le había causado Harry.

Yo acepte ir al colegio de Beauxbatons con el nombre de Nicole Carlie Jones y haciéndome pasar por hija de muggles. Y así transcurrieron los años y ya estaba en mi cuarto año de escuela, tenía muy buenas calificaciones, y también tenía muchas amigas pero mi mejor amiga es Fernanda Soler, ella es muy divertida la pasamos muy bien juntas y además ella es la única que sabe mi secreto.

Pero justo cuando faltaba solo un día para salir de vacaciones, los mortifagos invadieron la escuela y mataron a muchos de mis compañeras y maestras, era el caos, mi amiga Fernanda se había ido en la tarde porque sus padres la vinieron a recoger porque tenían que salir de viaje urgente. Yo estaba escondida en un aula casi destruida es que sabía que no iba a poder con ellos por eso me escondí, pero no tardaron en encontrarme, una tal Bellatrix con cara de demente me encontró y no venía sola estaba con unos idiotas, me preguntaron que como me llamaba pero todo de mala manera al darse cuenta de que me escondí.

Le dije mi nombre pero sin revelar mí verdadero apellido -Soy Nicole Jones.

-¿Jones? -dijo la tal Bellatrix -no es un apellido de ninguna de las familias de magos, acaso eres una asquerosa sangre sucia -me dijo.

-Sí -respondí con miedo.

Entonces le ordeno a uno de los imbéciles que me castigaran como dijo ella, el idiota ese me envió la maldición Crucio, yo grite de dolor, se me salían las lágrimas, hasta después de 10 minutos paro. Estaba tan agotada y me dolía todo mi cuerpo.

Y yo con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban le dije -Eres una maldita estúpida arrastrada, te vas a arrepentir de estar siguiendo a Voldemort -no sé porque dije eso tal vez fue que estaba muy enojada también.

-Ninguna sangre sucia como tú me habla de esa forma y sale con vida, ¡CRUCIO! -dijo y caí al suelo retorciéndome del dolor y ello y los otros se reían de mí, y justo cuando empezó a decir -AVADA KEDA…. -llegaron unos aurores y me rescataron y al instante desapareció con sus seguidores y no la pudieron atrapar. Yo en ese instante caí desmayada.

Cuando desperté no sabía en donde estaba… sentí pasos y entro un medimago y con él unos aurores que me hacían preguntas.

-¿Dónde estoy? -pregunté.

-En San Mungo -me dijo uno de ellos.

-Así, lo único… que… recuerdo… es que… Bellatrix me torturaba… y luego perdí el conocimiento -trataba de recordar algo más pero era como si mi mente estuviera en blanco.

-No te preocupes ya iras recordando poco a poco, pero al menos se acuerda de su nombre ¿verdad? -dijo el auror.

-Sí, me llamo… Nicole Carlie Potter Evans -todos se me quedaron mirando como si estuviera loca, no dijeron nada más y salieron de la habitación. Luego de una semana ya me sentía mejor y ya recordaba todo lo que había pasado en Beauxbatons, pero estaba un poco desesperada porque no me daban el alta, ya quería estar en casa con los Jones, ¿Cómo estarán ellos? ¿Estarán bien? Espero que sí. Estaba con esos pensamientos en mi cabeza cuando el mismo auror que me estuvo haciendo preguntas hace una semana entro a mi habitación pero lo que me llamo la tensión fue ver que no estaba solo, él estaba con un chico de cabellos negros y alborotados, anteojos y también tenía una cicatriz en la frente en forma de rayo, ese chico me quedo mirando con ¿ternura? Y hasta me parecía que quería llorar -que extraño -pensé.

-Otra vez tú aquí -le dije y me quede mirando al extraño chico -¿Quién es él? -pregunté, y el chico seguía mirándome y ya me estaba incomodando un poco.

-¿Cómo… cómo te llamas? -preguntó ese extraño chico.

-Nicole Potter Evans -le contesté -¿Y tú quién eres? -pregunté otra vez.

-Yo soy… -se quedó callado unos segundos, y respiro profundo y continuo -soy Harry Potter Evans -me quede muy sorprendida no lo podía creer ese chico era mi hermano, el elegido, el niño que vivió y el único que puede derrotar a Voldemort. Pero no lo reconocí porque nunca en mi vida lo había visto, pero era él, mi hermano, mi única verdadera familia.

-Entonces, tú eres… -no pude seguir hablando las lágrimas me lo impedían.

-Sí… sí yo soy tu hermano mayor -y corrió a abrazarme y obvio que yo también lo abrace muy fuerte.

Un medimago entro con mi alta en la mano -Señorita Potter, ya puede ir a casa al parecer ya está perfectamente.

-¿Enserio? Gracias, ya no aguantaba estar encerrada en esta habitación -el medimago salió con una sonrisa en los labios.

Luego del que el medimago saliera de mi habitación, Harry quería que me fuera con él a la madriguera y que conociera a sus amigos, como era vacaciones quería recuperar todos esos años que estuvimos separados y la verdad yo también, pero le explique que no podía porque tenía que volver con los Jones ya que ellos habían sido como unos verdaderos padres conmigo. Él se entristeció pero le dije que solo pasaría un par de semanas con ellos y que luego yo me iría con él a la madriguera, él acepto.

Ya en casa de los Jones les conté todo lo que me paso en el colegio, y también que conocí a mi hermano Harry, ellos se alegraron por mí. Estuve con ellos 3 semanas como se lo prometí a Harry y luego me fui con él a la madriguera, y ahí conocí a todos los Weasley y a Hermione Granger, todos eran muy amables y simpáticos sobre todo los gemelos Freg y George, ellos me hacían reír mucho. Y Hermione regañando siempre a Ron para que comiera despacio le decía que la comida no se iba a ir volando de su plato, Ron solo bufaba, también me hice muy buena amiga de Ginny la menor de los Weasley, aunque yo estaba segura que ella estaba enamorada de mi hermano por las miradas que le dedicaba y mi hermano solo se sonrojaba y dirigía su mirada a otra parte. Eran tan graciosos los dos yo creo que al final van a terminar juntos igual que Hermione y Ron aunque ellos siempre para peleando.

Las vacaciones terminaron y yo me traslade a Hogwarts para estar con mi hermano. Ya en Hogwarts todo me sorprendió y me gustó mucho era tan diferente a Beauxbatons, lo único que voy a extrañar de ese colegio es a mi mejor amiga Fernanda, pero ella entendió que yo quería estar con mi hermano y le prometí que le estaría enviando cartas para seguir estando en contacto. Yo entraba a mi quinto año igual que Ginny la hermana menor de Ron, las dos teníamos la misma edad; mi hermano, Ron y Hermione entraban a su sexto año. En el gran comedor me Dumbledore me llamo al frente para que el sombrero seleccionador me designara una casa, todos se quedaron mirándome cuando Dumbledore me llamo por mi apellido, sobre todo los que más me observaban eran de la mesa de las serpientes, mi hermano ya me había prevenido de esos chicos diciéndome que no me confiara en ellos. Me pude dar cuenta que el que más me miraba era un rubio con ojos grises y mirada fría, su mirada era de sorpresa mucho más que el de los demás, no le di importancia, él que también me miraba era un profesor vestido completamente de negro, yo seguí caminando hasta llegar donde estaba Dumbledore, y él me coloco el sombrero.

-Uhm la última Potter, sabría que vendrías, veamos en casa te pondré veo inteligencia, también arrogancia, e inteligencia ya sé dónde quedaras -mi hermano me miraba sonriente él sabía en qué casa iba a quedar -¡GRYFFINDOR! -gritó el sombrero, todos los Gryffindor aplaudieron y yo me fui asentar junto a mi hermano y estaba muy contento.

Al siguiente día me levante muy temprano, Ginny seguí dormida, que suerte que me toco compartir habitación con ella, me bañe y me puse el uniforme luego de eso baje a la sala común y me encontré con Hermione le pregunte por mi hermano y Ron y ella me dijo que siempre se levantaban un poco más tarde. Hermione y yo bajamos al gran comedor para desayunar, luego bajo Ginny junto con mi hermano y Ron.

Luego de desayunar Ginny y yo nos dirigíamos a las mazmorras para la clase de pociones con el profesor Snape que según Ginny no le caían bien los Gryffindor. Yo iba revisando si llevaba mi libro de pociones cuando de repente choque sin querer con alguien y los dos caímos al suelo. Levante la mirada mí me di cuenta que había chocado justo con el mismo chico rubio que me quedo mirando ayer en la noche.

-Lo siento -dije.

Él también me miro y se levantó y muy enojado me dijo: -Fíjate por donde vas estúpida mestiza.

Yo no podía creer lo que me dijo, si solo fue un accidente -Oye te dije que lo siento, no es para que mi insultes ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así? En todo caso tú también debiste fijarte para no chocarnos -le dije muy enojada.

-¿Qué quien me creo que soy? Pues soy Draco Malfoy, el príncipe de Slytherin y yo le hablo como se me da la gana a cualquiera, y a ti te voy a tratar peor porque eres una Potter la hermana de cara rajada y lo odio -me dijo con un tono de voz de superioridad y arrastrando las palabras.

-Deja de molestar a Nikki, Malfoy ella no te ha hecho nada -dijo Ginny que hasta el momento había estado callada.

-Cierra la boca pobretona -le dijo ese estúpido, ¡ARG! Ya siento que lo odio.

-Te crees el ombligo del mundo ¿verdad? -le dije -pero no eres más que un estúpido oxigenado que tiene el ego más grande que el cerebro -le grité y él me quedo mirando enojado y con la boca abierta intentando responderme pero no le di oportunidad de hablar porque cogí a Ginny del brazo y le dije -Vámonos Ginny no perdamos más tiempo con este oxigenado -y nos fuimos a clases.

Desde ese momento nos llevamos muy mal y el odio es mutuo, él siempre molestándome a mí o a mi hermano y sus amigos, juro que ya no lo soporto. Hasta se han llegado a golpes con mi hermano y Ron, esta situación es insoportable no sé cómo Hermione ha aguantado todo esto en años. Pero menos mal que el curso termino y hoy salimos de vacaciones, nos fuimos a la madriguera, pero eso no quiere decir que me haya olvidado de mis padres adoptivos, con ellos me mantengo en contacto mediante cartas y sé que están muy bien, la empresa de papá ha crecido y ha aumentado sus ganancias, lo última carta que me enviaron me dicen que se han ido de viaje a una segunda luna de miel. Estoy muy feliz por ellos, espero volverlos a ver otra vez.


	3. ¡Amanecí en los brazos de mi Enemigo!

**Capítulo 2: ****¡Amanecí en los brazos de mi peor Enemigo! ¡Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla!**

**POV Nicole**

¡Por fin estaba de vacaciones! Y los Weasley nos invitaron a su casa a Harry, Hermione y a mí a pasar las vacaciones a su casa y claro que aceptamos. La verdad la pasamos muy bien todos, los fines de semana jugábamos Quidditch con mi hermano, Ron, Ginny y los gemelos. O a veces nos íbamos de campamento con los chicos, claro muy cerca de casa. Realmente la pasábamos muy bien, como nunca, y pensar que las vacaciones no duran para siempre, me da pena, porque solo saber que después tenga que regresar al colegio y verle la cara a ese oxigenado me da jaqueca, es tan insoportable como guapo ¡Ahhhh! Que estoy pensando, creo que pensar en él me aturde y por eso creo que es guapo. Pero como decía me la paso muy bien y lo que más me da risa a parte de las bromas de Freg y George, son las peleas entre Hermione y Ron siempre discutiendo por cosas sin importancia, esos dos van a terminar juntos, pero por supuesto que si se nota a simple vista. Justo estaba pensando eso cuando de repente escuche unos gritos desde que provenían de la sala, bajo corriendo las escaleras para ver qué era lo que sucedía y como imaginaba eran Ron y Hermione discutiendo otra vez, fui con Harry y Ginny que también habían corrido a la sala haber que pasaba y nos quedamos parados viendo como esos dos peleaban.

-Ahora hasta en mi casa te llega cartas de Krum -dijo Ron un poco enojado.

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto? ¿eh? Si solo somos amigos así como soy tu amiga, de Harry, de los gemelos y de las chicas, además no tiene nada de malo que reciba cartas de Viktor sino lo veo hace mucho, acaso tu no haces lo mismo con Brown cuando estamos de vacaciones -dijo Hermione muy enojada.

-Sí, pero por lo menos Lavender tiene mucho más cerebro que Krum y con ella se puede hablar de muchas cosas en cambio con el idiota de Krum de lo único que sabe hablar es de Quidditch y eso si es que se le entiende lo poco que dice -dijo Ron también ya muy enojado. Y ni Harry ni Ginny ni yo sabíamos cómo detenerlos además también estábamos perplejos.

-Que Brown tiene más cerebro que Viktor, si claro -dijo con sarcasmo -hay por favor Ron no me hagas reír, si delo único que sabe hablar Brown es de ropa y maquillaje o de los chismes que escucha ella y su amiga Parvati Patil -grito Hermione tan roja por el enojo que hasta parecía el cabello de los Weasley y se está poniendo cada vez más roja hasta más roja que mi propio cabello.

-Pero… -iba a seguir Ron pero no lo deje continuar porque ya me tenían de los nervios con tanto griterío.

-Ya basta los dos, ya dejen de pelear, tanto pelean para que al final terminen juntos y muy enamorados -grite fuera de control.

Todos me quedaron mirando sorprendidos por lo que nadie se había atrevido a decir y los más sorprendidos eran Hermione y Ron que estaban blancos por la impresión, hasta que Hermione me contesto y con las palabras que jamás creí escuchar que me dijera.

-Y tú Nikki, entonces tu destino esta quedarte con el hurón desteñido de Malfoy, tú también siempre peleas con él incluso más que tu hermano o Ron -me dijo y yo me quede de piedra.

Ginny rió por lo bajo, Ron sonrió y mi hermano dijo: -Hermione, no pensé que odiaras tanto a mi hermana como para desearle tanto mal, de solo pensar a mi hermanita con ese me da tanta rabia, que ella se quedara con ese egocéntrico, engreído, narcisista. -y yo seguía sin decir ni media palabra.

Has que hable -Es en serio Hermione, que cruel eres conmigo, nunca lo creí de ti -dije simulando un tono ofendido y luego reí para sorpresa de todos -si claro como si eso podría pasar estas hablando de Malfoy y dudo que ese idiota encuentre a alguien con quien quedarse, nadie lo soporta lo único que haces sus supuestos amigos es estar con él por interés o por miedo a los Malfoy entonces como puedes decir que mi destino es estar con él sino lo soporto, no tiene sentido, en cambio tú y Ron… -dije, pero los dos me quedaron mirando con una cara -si ya sé mejor me calló, además calladita me veo más bonita ¿verdad? –dije.

Y así pasamos las vacaciones pero al parecer Ron y Hermione ya no discutían tanto para no volver a oír lo que les dije otra vez, pero dos semanas antes de empezar a ir nuevamente al colegio me llego una carta de Francia y era nada más y nada menos que de mi mejor amiga Fernanda y en ella me invitaba a una fiesta que estaba dando su padre para celebrar que había cerrado un negocio muy importante, y la fiesta era el fin de semana y hoy día era miércoles, eso quería decir que necesitaba un hermoso vestido urgente y tenía el tiempo justo para ir de compras y viajar a Francia y llegar puntal a la fiesta.

**POV Draco**

Estaba en mi mansión junto con Blaise y Nott en eso llego y mi mejor amiga Pansy, bueno aunque con ella tuve algo más que una simple amistad porque de vez en cuando teníamos sexo desenfrenado, pero eso ya quedo en el pasado porque ella está enamorada de alguien que todavía no me quiere decir quién es, pero ya lo descubriré, ahora ella y yo solo somos muy buenos amigos. Pero ya encontrare a alguien que me ayude con mis necesidades de hombre, siempre hay alguien, además quien no querría si todas se mueren por mí.

Bueno Pansy venía a invitarnos a una fiesta en Francia a Blaisy, Nott y a mí. La fiesta era de un viejo amigo del padre de Pansy que no veía hace muchos años, un tal Mark Soler, y Pansy no quería estar sola con tanta gente que no conocía además de que eran unos viejos todos y solo algunos chicas, porque Soler tiene una hija y de seguro que ella también invito a sus amigas para no estar entre tantos adultos. Pero al parecer Pansy no se lleva muy bien con la hija del mejor amigo de su padre.

Le avise a mis padres de que iba a ir a Francia con Pansy, Blaise y Nott a una fiesta que estaba organizando Mark Soler, a mi padre se le hizo conocido el apellido, luego recordó bien y me dijo que era una de las familias más adineradas de todo Francia y lógico que me dejo ir.

**POV Nikki**

Ya había comprado el vestido en el mundo muggle, fui con Hermione y Ginny, Ginny estaba muy sorprendida con toda la tecnología muggle y también que podía pagar todo lo que compraba con tan solo plástico, así le decía ella a la tarjeta de crédito que me habían dado mis padres adoptivos que era para emergencias y para que no me faltara nada me habían abierto una cuenta en el banco sin límite de fondos ósea que podía gastar de más si quería, aparte del vestido, zapatos, lancería sexy, porque a mí me encantaba que mi ropa interior fuera sexy eso me hacía sentir bien conmigo misma, bueno como decía a parte de comprar todo lo que mencione también le compre un perfume a Ginny que olía delicioso y también unos hermosos zapatos de tacón color negro, solo le compre eso porque ella no quiso nada más creo que estaba avergonzada, a Hermione le regale un par de jeans y unas blusas, no lo quería aceptar pero la obligue. También compre dos celulares uno para mí y el otro para Harry para así estar en contacto, porque me da mucha pena Hedwig volar hasta Francia sola para estar en contacto con él, y eso que solo son un par de días que no voy a estar a su lado pero ya que Harry es muy sobreprotector conmigo quiere saber cada paso que doy. Luego de eso regresamos a la madriguera y aquí estoy a punto de salir rumbo a Francia yo sola porque mi adorado hermano no me quiso acompañar porque me dijo que se iba a sentir molestaba estando entre Fernanda y yo, Hermione tampoco podía porque me dijo que quería repasar un poco antes de entrar otra vez a Hogwarts, Ron y Ginny tampoco quisieron por el mismo motivo que Harry.

Ahora ya me encuentro en Francia y Fernanda me espero para llevarme personalmente a su casa, ya me había olvidado de lo hermosa que era su mansión, entramos a la sala y ahí se encontraban sus padres el señor y la señora Soler, los salude y luego Fer me llevo a donde iba a hacer mi habitación por unos días, la habitación era hermosa.

-Gracias por venir Nikki, hace más de un año que no te veía, te extrañe -dijo Fer y me abrazo.

-Yo también te extrañe Fer, eres mi mejor amiga -le dije y respondí a su abrazo.

-Por lo que me contaste en tus cartas me imagino que estas muy feliz de estar con tu hermano ¿verdad? ¿Cómo te va en Hogwart? ¿Tienes muchos amigos? ¿Algún novio o pretendiente? -me dijo muy emocionada.

-Sí estoy muy contenta con mi hermano, lo quiero mucho y también tengo muchos amigos, entre ellos esta Hermione y Ron que siempre pelean pero en el fondo se aman yo lo sé, Ginny que es de nuestra edad, es muy linda con todos y Luna Lovegood es muy amable con todos ella es de Ravenclaw, parece muy distraída pero es todo lo contrario ella ve cosas que los demás no. Pero también tengo enemigos los Slytherin sobretodo Draco Malfoy, es tan insoportable e irritante, arrogante y egocéntrico, lo odio pero también es tan gua… -ay pero que estoy diciendo -Y sobre si tengo novio o algún pretendiente no tengo ninguno.

-Que era lo que ibas a decir sobre ese chico ¿Cómo era su apellido? Ah sí Malfoy, ibas a decir que era ¿guapo? -dijo Fer.

-Pero por supuesto que ¡No! -me puse nerviosa -como voy a decir que es guapo si lo odio -dije.

-Yo creí que… -dijo Fer.

-Lo odio y punto final no quiero hablar de él que pongo de mal humor -dije queriendo salir del paso.

-Bueno está bien lo que tú digas amiga -me dijo Fer pero en un tono de voz que me decía "Si claro, voy hacer como que te creo".

Al otro día ya casi me terminaba de alistar solo faltaba que me ponga un poco de brillo labial y ya estaba lista, me di una última mirada en el espejo y me di cuenta que me veía muy bien -si soy muy vanidosa pero que chica no lo es. Fernanda entro a mi habitación y me vio.

-Nikki estás preciosa -me dijo.

-Tú también estás muy bella Fer -le dije y las dos sonreímos.

Bajamos a la fiesta y ya había muchos señores y damas muy finas y educadas.

-Ay Nikki si tú no estuvieras aquí me estaría muriendo de aburrimiento -me dijo Fer.

-Fer, no esta tan… tan… tan aburrido -dije y las dos reímos por lo bajo.

-Vamos a tomar algo, por ejemplo un poco de champagne -me dijo.

Sonreí -Vamos -dije, fuimos hasta la mesa bar y sin que se dieran cuenta tomamos las copas de champagne -no creo que se nos suba por tomar un par de copas ¿verdad? -le pregunté.

-Claro que no Nikki -me dijo.

Ya le había dado el último sorbo a mi copa, cuando de repente vi a alguien con sus estúpidos amigos que no creí ver hasta entrar otra vez a Hogwarts, simplemente no lo podía creer que hacían esas serpientes aquí, en Francia.

-¡Demonios! -dije, y Fer me quedo mirando -¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? ¿Tú padre los invito?

Fer voltio a ver hacia la dirección que yo veía -Es Pansy Parkinson y sus padres, es que mi padre es amigo del suyo desde hace muchos años, pero ella no me cae nada bien y al parecer viene con tres chicos guapos -me dijo mi amiga.

-Los Parkinson son amigos de tus padres, ¡Oh, lo lamento tanto! -le dije con pena -y dices que esos tres son guapos, ¡Ja! Son una asquerosas serpientes, ellos nos hacen la vida imposible a mi hermano, sus amigos y a mí, y el rubio oxigenado ese, es Draco Malfoy estúpido que siempre nos molesta -le dije con cólera.

-Él es Draco Malfoy -me dijo Fer -pues sí que es muy guapo y sexy -dijo, yo la quede mirando con enojo.

-Si guapo -dije -pero tiene el alma podrida al igual que sus amigos.

Estaba tan concentrada hablando con Fer, que no me di cuenta cuando Malfoy y sus amigos se acercaron.

-Vaya, vaya, nunca pensé encontrarte aquí Potter -dijo arrastrando las palabras al hablar como siempre -¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que el cara rajado de tu hermano te tenía tan bien encerrada que ni siquiera podías ir al baño tu sola -dijo burlándose de mí, al igual que la estúpida de Parkinson, Zabini y Nott.

-Cállate rubio de farmacia -le dije enojada, él me miro igual de enojado que yo -Yo estoy aquí porque soy la mejor amiga de Fernanda Soler la hija del dueño de esta mansión, la que debería de preguntar ¿Qué haces aquí? Soy yo.

Me miro de pies a cabeza y sonrió con suficiencia -Mira niñita tonta, yo estoy aquí porque se me da la gana ¿entiendes? -me dijo.

-Además ellos están aquí porque yo les dije que me acompañaran -dijo la estúpida de Pansy -Ah, hola Fernanda -dijo hipócritamente -te presento a Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini y Theo Nott, son amigos míos, espero no te moleste que los haya invitado a venir también.

-Hola Pansy -dijo Fer -mucho gusto chicos -Soy Fernanda Soler, y están en su casa.

-Mucho gusto -dijeron los tres a la vez -Tu pareces ser una chica educada no entiendo cómo eres amiga de Potter -dijo Malfoy.

-Somos muy amigas desde hace años, y ella es muy educada con quien se lo merece, no sé qué problema tengan pero no me gustaría escuchar que le faltaran el respeto a Nikki en mi casa, se los pido por favor -dijo mi amiga, yo solo sonreí de lado mirándolos a los cuatro, ellos hicieron un gesto de desagrado.

-Claro -dijeron los cuatro -con permiso -dijeron y se fueron junto con los padres de Pansy.

-Creo que Draco te puso de mal humor -me dijo Fer.

-Por supuesto Fer, si es un idiota acaso no te diste cuenta, es desagradable su presencia -dije.

Fer y yo seguimos tomando champagne a escondidas, Fer dejo de tomar antes de que se emborrachara, pero yo seguía tomando, luego yo tome un Daiquiri de fresa, estaba deliciosa, Fer me decía que ya no tomara pero no le hacía caso porque todavía estaba con mucha rabia al ver al estúpido de Malfoy rondando por ahí, estaba muy enojada y también muy bebida, creo que se me había subido todo lo que había tomado, y salí un momento al jardín para tomar aire fresco, Fer me quiso acompañar pero le dije que no era necesario. Cuando estaba en el jardín pensé en toda la discusión que tú con Malfoy, como lo adiaba se creía el mejor, creía que era el ombligo del mundo y que todos tenían que estar pendiente de él. Estaba caminando por el jardín y me pare porque me mareé un poco, en eso escucho una voz en mi oído.

-¿Por qué estás tan sola? ¿Acaso Fernanda ya se dio cuenta que su amistad contigo la desprestigia? -me dijo el estúpido de Malfoy.

-Cállate oxigenado, yo estoy sola porque quiero -termine de contestarle y me tambaleé y casi caigo, Malfoy paso sus brazos por mi cintura para que no me caiga.

-Veo que la pequeña Potter está muy borracha, nadie te dijo que las niñas no beben, que pensara tu adorado hermanito cuando se entere de que estás borracha -me dijo y me sonrió.

-No estoy borracha, además a ti que te importa como estoy yo, Malfoy -le dije y me solté de sus brazos de mi cintura -no me vuelvas a tocar -le dije, y lo empuje.

-Yo no te quería tocar Potter, pero sino lo hacía te ibas a caer, y en vez de agradecérmelo te enojas -me dijo.

-Gracias, entonces -¿contento? -le dije.

Se rió -Sí, bueno… -dijo pero no lo deje terminar lo que me iba a decir.

-Mejor me voy a dormir, antes de seguir perdiendo mi tiempo hablando contigo -le dije, camine pero estaba muy mareada, así que tropecé y caí encima de él, nos quedamos mirando a los ojos por unos minutos y ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Me sonroje al darme cuenta de cómo me miraba -Tienes unos lindos ojos, son lindos cuando tu mirada es cálida como ahora, pero cuando tu mirada es fría me da miedo -le dije todo eso sin pensar y le sonreí, él me quedo mirando sorprendido.

-Pequeña Potter en serio si estás muy borracha, tú en tus cinco sentidos nunca me hubieras dicho todo eso.

-¿Pequeña Potter? No soy tan pequeña dentro de seis meses cumpliré 16 -le dije.

No dijo nada solo me miro -Puedes pararte por favor -me dijo, yo lo hice con mucho cuidado de no tropezar otra vez, luego él se paró y se sacudió la ropa. Yo empecé a caminar hacia la casa para ir a dormir un poco, pero Malfoy me alcanzó y me puso una mano en mi hombro -Déjame ayudarte a ir hasta tu habitación porque si sigues caminando así todos se van a dar cuenta de que estás tomada -me dijo, yo solo asentí.

Malfoy me ayudo a subir hasta mi habitación sin que nadie se dé cuenta, ya en mi habitación yo cerré la puerta poniendo el seguro con Malfoy adentro. Él me miro.

-¿Por qué has puesto el seguro a la puerta? -me preguntó yo no le conteste, me acerque a él y puse mis brazos sobre su cuello abrazándolo, Malfoy se quedó sorprendido por mi impulso.

-¿Qué perfume usas? -me preguntó y sonreí -porque hueles realmente bien -volví a sonreír y me mordí el labio superior.

Él me quedo mirando fijamente -Que no piensas besarme -le dije.

-Potter, Potter, Pequeña Potter, nunca pensé escucharte pedirme que te besara -sonrió y con mucho cuidado quito mis brazos de su cuello y se alejó de mí.

-No quieres besarme por soy una Potter y soy hermana de Harry ¿verdad? -pregunté volviendo acercarme a él, Malfoy me miro y sonrió de lado, yo no pude evitarlo y lo bese, si yo una Potter beso a un Malfoy, ya no me importo nada solo hice lo que sentí en ese momento.

Él también correspondió a mi beso apasionadamente pero luego me alejo de él -Espera un momento pequeña Potter, no hagas eso, no me provoques, mira que yo no me voy poder contener -me dijo.

-Entonces no lo hagas, y ya te dije que no soy tan pequeña y te lo voy a demostrar -dije y baje la cremallera de mi vestido y este se resbalo de mi cuerpo para caer al suelo, quedando solo en ropa interior ante Malfoy. Él miro para otro lado y yo me acerque a él provocándolo, tome su cara e hice que se girada a mirarme -Draco hazme el amor -le dije y no sé de donde saque valor para decir esas cuatro palabras.

-¿Qué? -dijo él -no sabes lo que dices, no estás en tus cinco sentidos, estas ebria luego te arrepentirás de lo que llegue a pasar entre nosotros.

-No lo creo, quiero perder la virginidad contigo Draco o es que me tienes miedo -le dije.

-No es que tenga miedo, es solo que estás ebria ya te lo dije y no me quiero aprovechar de ti, creo que mejor me voy y te voy a dejar descansar.

-Por favor quédate Draco -le supliqué.

Él me miro -Tú lo quisiste así -dijo y puso sus manos en mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él y me beso con mucha pasión yo le correspondí el beso, nos seguimos besando con locura y acariciándonos, le quite el saco y desanude el nudo de su corbata y la saque, él me tomo en brazos y me llevo hasta la cama Malfoy se colocó entre mis piernas, nos seguimos besando y él acariciaba mis piernas, empecé a desabotonar su camisa de seda mientras yo sentía que cada vez él se iba excitando más y más y acariciaba todo mi cuerpo, le quite la camisa y con un ágil movimiento quede encima de él, él acaricio mi espalda y sentí como desabrochaba mi brasier y luego lo tiraba al suelo y me quedo mirando mi cuerpo por unos segundos y volvió a besarme bajo por mi cuello a mis hombros y yo sentía cosas que nunca antes había sentido y me gustaba sus manos acariciaban mis brazos, mis piernas y luego sentí que tocaba unos de mis senos y los masajeaba yo gemí de placer y él sonrió en mis labios, su boca bajo hasta mis senos y lo lamio lo chupo, mordió y succionaba mi pezón luego hizo lo mismo con mi otro seno y yo no para de gemir de placer me estaba volviendo loca, él se paró y se quitó los pantalones y volvió a ponerse entre mis piernas luego de eso nos despojándonos de la última prenda que nos quedaba, y cuando ya estábamos completamente desnudos seguimos besándonos y acariciándonos todo el cuerpo luego sentí un profundo dolor era casi insoportable ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que él había entrado en mí y me penetraba una y otra vez sin ningún tacto parecía muy excitado, yo en cambio sentí mucho dolor pero luego el dolor fue amenorando y también empecé a sentir oleadas de placer un placer que nunca había sentido en mi vida, estábamos muy excitados, descontrolados diría yo y luego de eso estábamos agotados y nos quedamos profundamente dormidos abrasados.

Al otro día cuando desperté no me acordaba de nada y estaba muy confundida, y tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza, me di cuenta que estaba en una habitación que no era la mía claro, luego me acorde de la fiesta e imaginaba que era una habitación de esa casa, intente levantarme y me di cuenta que estaba desnuda y que alguien me tenía abraza y cuando volteo para fijarme con quien había pasado la noche me lleve una tremenda sorpresa… no lo podía creer era… ¡Malfoy, Draco Malfoy!

-No… no puede ser, con él no -dije -que hice -desperté a Malfoy moviéndolo bruscamente -que me hiciste, maldito degenerado -le grite.

-¿Qué te pasa? -me dijo medio dormido -¿Acaso estás loca? Así no se despierta al hombre al que decías cosas lindas al oído anoche -me reclamó.

-¿Qué haces en mi habitación? -le pregunté muy desesperada.

-¿Cómo qué, que hago en tu habitación? Tú me pediste que me quedara contigo -me dijo.

-Eso no es cierto -le grite -yo nunca te pediría que te quedaras en mi habitación y claro tu muy obediente lo hiciste ¿verdad? Te odio -le dije.

-Anoche no decías eso -me dijo serio.

-Anoche no estaba en mis cinco sentidos, estaba borracha y tú te aprovechaste de mí, eres un cerdo -le dije con odio.

-Yo no me aproveche de ti, yo no quise pero tú me provocaste, quitándote el vestido enfrente de mí -dijo.

-¿Yo hice eso que tú dices? -le pregunté.

-Sí -dijo -te juro que yo no quería, pero tú me dijiste que no eras una pequeña y que me lo ibas a demostrar -yo solo negaba con la cabeza, enserio no lo podía creer, yo no soy así de seguro está mintiendo -hasta dijiste que querías perder la virginidad conmigo, de eso tampoco te acuerdas -me dijo.

-No es cierto, eres un mentiroso -dije -dime por favor que no paso lo creo que paso -le supliqué.

-Anoche paso de todo -me dijo como si nada.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas -Mi hermano te matara cuando se entere lo que me hiciste -lo amenacé y me cubrí más con las sabanas.

-Sí, cuéntale a tu hermano el cara rajada pero también cuéntale que te desnudaste frente a mí -me dijo sonriendo con malicia.

-Lo que paso anoche fue un error y no volverá a suceder ¿entiendes? -le dije.

-Sí claro, todas dicen lo mismo y después me siguen a todas partes para que les dé un poco de mi atención -me contestó con tono arrogante -y anda dile a Potter que anoche perdiste tu virginidad conmigo, que fuiste tú la que me estuvo provocando, de seguro se va sentir muy decepcionado de ti.

-Mejor no le voy a decir nada, creo que no nos conviene a ninguno de los dos -le dije -hay que olvidar todo lo que paso anoche, como si nunca hubiera sucedido, además no creo que haya tenido graves consecuencias -le dije, casi le supliqué.

-Como quieras -dijo y se paró y estaba desnudo pero a él parecía no importarle, yo me sonroje, estaba más roja que mi cabello.

-Tápate Malfoy, estás desnudo -le grite.

-Para que, acaso te pongo nerviosa -rió -además ya me viste desnudo anoche y no te incomodaba -me dijo.

-Solo ponte algo encima ¡Ya! -lo amenacé con una almohada -él volvió a reír y se me acerco.

-No te me acerques y mucho menos me toques -le dije.

-Anoche decías todo lo contrario -dijo sínico -¿Acaso me vas a decir que no lo disfrutaste tanto como yo? -me preguntó, yo me sonroje mucho más.

-Por supuesto que no, estaba borracha -de pronto sonó mi celular que estaba en el velador, Malfoy me quedo mirando sorprendido al parecer no sabía lo que era, yo cogí me celular y vi que el registro decía que era Harry.

-¿Qué es esa cosa? -me preguntó Malfoy.

-Es un celular -contesté muy nerviosa.

-¿Un qué? -dijo.

Lo ignoré y oprimí el botón para contestar -Hola, Harry -le dije.

-¿Cómo estás Nikki? ¿Te divertiste en la fiesta? -me preguntó muy alegre.

-Estoy bien, Harry y si me divertí en la fiesta -le contesté con pesar.

-Qué bueno hermanita, todos los chicos te mandan saludos y dicen que te extrañan igual que yo, ¿Cuándo regresas? -me dijo.

-Yo también los extraña mucho Harry y regreso en par de días -le dije.

-Bien, tengo que colgar hermanita, parece que Ron y Hermione están peleando otra vez, voy a ver qué sucede, adiós Nikki y cuídate -me dijo.

-Adiós Harry, nos vemos en par de días -le dije y colgué.

Malfoy ya se había puesto su ropa, pero seguía atento al celular -¿Acaso eso es un objeto muggle? -me preguntó.

-Sí -le contesté -y es mucho más útil que las lechuzas -él solo negó con la cabeza.

-Adiós Potter -se despidió.

-Adiós y hasta nunca Malfoy -le dije, él me quedo mirando y salió de la habitación con mucho sigilo.


	4. ¡Estoy… Embarazada! ¡Eso no puede ser!

**Capítulo 3: ****¡Estoy…**** Embarazada! ¡Eso no me puede estar pasando a mí!**

**POV Nicole**

Después de dos días regrese a la Madriguera, pero aún seguía como aturdida, me sentía rara y eso lo noto también Fer y digo también porque mi hermano y mis amigos se han dado cuenta. Pero bueno después de que Malfoy prácticamente saliera de mi habitación y de la mansión como si fuera un ladrón, yo me metí a la baño y me duche como por una hora tratando de olvidar todo lo que paso en la noche, luego entro Fer para ver cómo había amanecido, y obviamente me sentía fatal y no solo porque había bebido de más sino porque pase la noche con Malfoy.

-Nikki, amiga ¿Cómo te sientes? -me preguntó Fer.

-No muy bien Fer, anoche bebí mucho y no estoy acostumbrada a beber por no decir que nunca había bebido así -contesté, ocultándole lo de Malfoy y encima este dolor de cabeza que me mataba.

-Te lo dije, te dije que no tomaras tanto -me dijo -estás muy demacrada.

-Es que me duele horrible la cabeza -le dije -y te seguiste divirtiendo en la fiesta -le dije con burla.

-Ni me lo recuerdes que eres una mala amiga, cómo pudiste dejarme sola con tanta gente, que a la mayoría ni siquiera conocía, y la tonta de Pansy se me acercó para conversar un poco, ¡Ja! Según ella y lo único que hizo fue molestar -se quejó Fer.

-Así que estuviste charlando con tu querida amiga Pansy -me burlé.

Me miró seria y yo reí -No me parece gracioso, pero luego se fue con Zabini y Nott, al que no volví a ver fue a guapísimo de Draco -me dijo y yo me quede helada cuando mencionó su nombre.

-Qué raro de seguro se aburrió y se fue -dije saliéndome por la tangente.

-Sí seguro que fue eso, aunque qué raro que deje a sus amigos -comentó.

-Él es raro -dije -odioso y un pervertido -dije sin darme cuenta de mis propias palabras.

-¿Pervertido? ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Te hizo algo? -me preguntó.

-Digo pervertido, porque en el colegio se ha hecho la fama de que es un buen amante -dije nerviosa -y claro que no me ha hecho nada -mentí.

-Ah, bueno me voy te dejo descansar, nos vemos al rato Nikki -y salió de la habitación, dejándome sola con mis remordimientos.

Por más que lo pensaba no entendía cómo fue que yo le supliqué a Malfoy para que se acostara conmigo, yo no soy ese tipo de chicas que se regalan a los hombres, y si él me puso una poción en la bebida, no eso no es posible porque cuando yo empecé a beber él no estaba y después se fue con sus amigos. ¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Por qué? Nadie tiene que saberlo y mucho menos Harry.

Me quede dormida pensando y cuando desperté ya era de noche, pero menos mal que el dolor de cabeza ya se me había pasado, me levante de la cama y me volví a dar una ducha, cuando salí del baño escuche que tocaban la puerta.

-Adelante -dije, era Fer.

-Hola -la saludé -¿Qué tienes? -le pregunté.

-Es que estoy triste porque pasado mañana te vas y ya no te voy a ver solo nos vamos a comunicas mediante cartas y no es lo mismo, te voy a extrañar mucho -me dijo con voz de niña.

-Yo también te voy a extrañar, pero no estés triste -le dije -en navidad puedes venir a visitarme o yo a ti.

-Ya que -me dijo -que te parece si mañana vamos a pasear para así disfrutar nuestros últimos días de vacaciones -me invitó.

-Claro -le contesté.

Al siguiente día, después de desayunar nos fuimos al parque a caminar un poco sintiendo el aire fresco, luego nos fuimos a un restaurant a comer un postre, y empezamos a conversar de trivialidades y también recordando cuando yo iba al mismo colegio que ella, después pagamos la cuenta y regresamos a la mansión, cuando entramos a sala vimos a sus padres tomando él té, conversamos un rato con ellos y luego yo me disculpe diciendo que tenia que hacer mi maleta. Subí a mi habitación a recoger todas mis cosas y Fer se quedó con sus papas. Empecé a guardar mi ropa al estilo muggle porque quería despejar mi mente de todo lo que paso con él. Cada vez que dormía soñaba que amanecía otra vez con Malfoy, y cuando despertaba tenía el presentimiento de que si volteaba lo iba a ver a mi costado durmiendo.

Estaba tan distraída que no sentí cuando Fer entró a la habitación.

-Nikki, ¿Qué te pasa? .me preguntó preocupada.

-Nada -le respondí.

-Si no tuvieras nada entonces no estarías así de distraída, has cambiado cuando viniste eras más alegre y luego de la fiesta estas distinta, más pensativa o como si estuvieras enojada -me dijo.

No pude más y empecé a llorar descontroladamente -Fer, pasé la noche con Malfoy -le dije y ella me miró desconcertada.

-¡¿Qué?! -gritó -¿Qué tú pasaste la noche con quién…? -me preguntó incrédula.

-Con Malfoy -le contesté bajito -cuando salí al jardín para tomar un poco de aire al rato él también salió y discutimos por tonterías, luego yo caí sobre él porque me mareé, me levante de encima de Malfoy y él también se levantó. Yo me quise ir a dormir porque me sentía mal y él se ofreció a ayudarme hasta llegar a la habitación, al siguiente día cuando desperté muy confusa y no pude creer que el que estaba acostado y desnudo en la cama conmigo sea Malfoy -yo no paraba de llorar contarle todo a Fernanda -le reclamé le dije que era un cerdo por aprovechar que yo estaba ebria para acostarse conmigo, pero él me dijo que yo había sido la que le había puesto el seguro a la habitación y que luego me desnude frente a él y que él se quiso ir pero que yo le pedí que por favor se quedara y me hiciera el amor y que le había dicho que quería perder la virginidad con él, yo no lo podía creer, le seguí reclamando cuando en eso me llama Harry yo contesté y cuando termine de hablar con Harry, Malfoy ya estaba vestido y se fue muy temprano antes de que tú entraras a la habitación, luego de que se fue yo empecé a recordar lo que había pasado en la noche y si era cierto lo que Malfoy dijo que yo me desnude en frente de él, que vergüenza siento como me pude comportar de esa manera -le termine de contar a Fer pero mis lágrimas no paraban, Fer solo me miraba seria.

-¿Y se cuidaron? ¿verdad? -me preguntó después de un rato de estar en silencio, yo me quede pensativa.

-Sí -dije no muy segura -Malfoy se cuidó porque no creo que sea tan irresponsable, además tampoco creo que él quiera tener un descendiente con una Potter -dije un poco más segura.

-Sí yo también lo creo, bueno Nikki trata de calmarte antes de que veas a tú hermano -me dijo.

-Sí, eso voy hacer, Fer -llame su atención -prométeme que no le dirás nada a nadie lo que te conté -le supliqué.

-Te lo prometo amiga -me dijo -tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, anda descansa ya, yo termino de recoger tus cosas -me dijo y me sonrió y yo tambie n le sonreí.

Me puse mi pijama y me acosté en la cama y al parecer me quede dormida al instante porque ni siquiera sentí cuando Fer salió de la habitación. Aunque no dormí mucho porque al rato me desperté con esa misma sensación de que Malfoy estaba acostado junto a mí, y así estuve toda la noche. Al siguiente día desperté muy temprano, me bañe, me vestí y me peine con una coleta alta, baje a la sala y ahí estaban los padres de mi amiga, me invitaron a que desayune con ellos, al rato bajo Fer y también empezó a desayunar. Después de desayunar me di cuenta que era la hora de irme, así que me despedí de todos y les agradecí por permitirme quedarme allí. Todo el viaje en tren me la pase distraída como si estuviera en una burbuja. Cuando menos me di cuenta ya había llegado a Londres y ahí me esperaban mi hermano, Hermione, Ron y Ginny, todos me dieron un abrazo y un beso de bienvenida, trate de disimular con ellos y solo sonreía para que no notaran que como me sentía realmente.

**POV Draco**

**En Malfoy Manor**

Después de que salí de la habitación de Potter con mucho cuidado de que nadie me viera que había pasado la noche con ella, fui hacia la chimenea y por red Flu me fui a la casa de Pansy, al llegar me estaban esperando Blaise, Theo y una desesperada Pansy, que apenas me vio me pregunto dónde había pasado la noche, yo le conteste que me aburrí de estar en esa fiesta y me fui por ahí y que conocí a una chica francesa y pase la noche con ella, Blasise y Theo sonrieron mientras que Pansy estaba enojada por no haberle avisado cuando salí de la fiesta, pero si ellos supieran que en realidad pase la noche con Potter femenino, pensarían que me volví loco. Luego de esa conversación regresamos a Londres.

Ahora estaba en mi habitación acostado en mi cama y recordando que me había acostado con la hermana menor del cara rajada de Potter, en realidad no había dejado de pensar en ella desde esa noche, ninguna con las que me había acostado era como ella (y me había acostado con muchas) ni siquiera Pansy, Nikki es tan apasionada y eso que solo tiene 15 años y yo fui el primer hombre en su vida, yo la hice mujer -un momento la llame Nikki a Potter y estás pensando en ella desde hace días, que te pasa Draco Malfoy, pero si es la hermana de cara rajada -pero tiene un cuerpo esplendido, mejor que de cualquiera con la que haya estado. Quiero tenerla otra vez en mis brazos, en mi cama, ninguna mujer me ha hecho sentir tanta pasión como ella lo a hecho, pero y si ella le cuenta a su hermano que paso la noche conmigo estando ella borracha pensara que yo me aproveche de ella y me matara, pero que me importa a mí ese estúpido de san Potter, yo no le tengo miedo y no me importa lo que haga lo único que me importa de él es su hermana.

Ella me dijo hasta nunca, pero no lo creo, ella volverá a mí. Ya vería la forma de atraerla hacia mí y convencerla de estar de nuevo conmigo, será fácil ninguna chica me dice que no.

Todavía seguía pensando en sus besos y su cuerpo cuando me acorde de que no me había cuidado cuando estuve con ella y además de que tuve un orgasmo estando dentro de ella -que voy hacer si queda embarazada, me arruinaría la vida -pero si me entero de que está esperando un hijo mío la obligaría para que aborte, yo no podría tener un hijo con ella ahora de que soy parte de los mortífagos y que tengo la marca en mi brazo, igual que mi padre.

Estaba pensando en la probabilidad de que Potter quedara embarazada cuando tocan la puerta de mi habitación.

-Adelante -dije con tono aburrido, era mi padre.

-Draco, apúrate que el Señor Oscuro ya va a venir para la reunión y ya sabes que le molesta que lo retrasemos -me dijo mi padre y luego salió de mi habitación.

POV Nikki

Cuando llegamos a la Madriguera, salude a todos y después me disculpe con ellos alegando que estaba muy cansada por el viaje, ellos comprendieron me dejaron irme a mi habitación. Pero es que no quería estar con ellos y sobre todo con Harry porque sentía mucha vergüenza mirarlo a los ojos; después de un par de horas Ginny y Hermione subieron a la habitación para preguntarme si quería comer algo y yo les dije que no tenía hambre.

-¿Qué tienes? -me preguntó Ginny.

-Nada, solo estoy cansada -mentí.

-Te noto como afligida por algo -dijo Hermi.

-Imaginaciones tuyas, solo estoy cansada -le dije -mejor cuéntenme como estuvieron estos días sin mí -fingí una sonrisa. Y así las chicas me empezaron a contar todo lo que habían hecho esos días que no nos vimos y yo les conté todo lo que hice en Francia y sobre la fiesta, claro obviando la parte de Malfoy.

-Bueno creo que ya es hora de dormir mañana nos tenemos que levantar muy temprano para ir a la estación y tomar el tren que nos llevara a Hogwarts -dijo como siempre Hermione, Ginny y yo sonreímos, ella nunca iba a cambiar.

Al siguiente día Hermione me despertó a las 6 en punto de la mañana para que aliste mis cosas en el baúl, ella ya se había bañado y cambiado y había arreglado sus cosas en su baúl, y Ginny al igual que yo recién se levantaba, nos turnamos para bañarnos. Ya listas bajamos a desayunar y luego bajaron los chicos. Todos terminamos de desayunar fuimos a la estación de King's Cross y cusamos el andén 9 ¾ nos subimos al tren los cinco y buscamos un vagón desocupado, lo encontramos. Ya faltando poco para llegar a Hogwarts, las chicas y yo nos fuimos al baño para ponernos el uniforme, yo fui la última en cambiarme y cuando estaba saliendo del baño choque con quien menos quería encontrarme ¡con Malfoy! Nos miramos y yo trate de escapar pero él me jalo y me dijo:

-Ahora ya ni me saludas, Potter.

-Hola y adiós -le dije con la voz más fría que pude, y me fui dejándolo solo, sin darle tiempo a que me contesté.

Me encontré con las chicas otra vez y nos dirigimos al vagón, cuando regresamos los chicos también ya tenían puesto el uniforme, y a los diez minutos ya estábamos bajando del tren, y yo para nada me separe de Harry, en eso sentía una mirada muy penetrante sobre mí volteé para ver de quien se trataba y era él, me miraba con una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios, fruncí el ceño y deje de mirarlo y cogí a Harry del brazo para irnos con los demás.

Cuando llegamos a Hogwarts nos fuimos directo al gran comedor, y como siempre Dumbledore dijo su discurso al cual ni siquiera le preste atención, luego de la cena fuimos a nuestras habitaciones a descansar, yo fui con Ginny ya que compartía habitación con ella, me quede dormida al instante y soñé con él, con su mirada.

Desperté muy temprano, me bañe, me puse el uniforme y me peine dejando que mi cabello cayera natural por mi espalda. Luego de eso desperté a Ginny, me miro sorprendida de que ya esté lista, la espere para bajar al gran comedor. Cundo bajamos a la sala común Hermione estaba regañando a Harry y Ron por ser tan perezosos -Ginny y yo sonreímos al ver las caras de los chicos -bajamos al gran comedor a desayunar. Ginny y yo desayunamos lo más rápido posible para no llegar tarde a la clase de Snape, suerte que yo era la Potter que mejor le caía, sino a mi también me haría la vida de cuadritos como al pobre de mi hermano.

Así fueron pasaron los días entre clases aburridas y muchos trabajos. Pero también empecé con malestares, tenía mareos dolor de cabeza y muchas nauseas en la mañana apenas empezaba a desayunar mi estómago se revolvía e iba corriendo a vomitar, estaba fatal, claro que procuraba que mi hermano no se diera cuenta de lo mal que me sentía si no se iba a preocupar mucho. Y los malestares que sentía no era lo peor, lo peor era que en dos meses no menstruaba, yo creía que era el estrés de la escuela o porque todavía no me olvidaba de lo que había pasado esa noche con Malfoy. Claro que después de esa noche yo trataba de encontrarme lo menos posible con él. Pero tanta era mi mala suerte que siempre me lo encontraba donde menos esperaba, sino era discutiendo con mi hermano o con Hermione o Ron, me lo encontraba a veces en la biblioteca o en los pasillos, tengo el presentimiento de que me sigue solo para molestarme.

Paso una semana más y no me venía la regla, fue en ese momento cuando me temí estar embarazada de Malfoy, porque después de esa noche no me había acostado con nadie, lamentablemente él fue el primero y el último hasta el momento de hoy, precisamente con él tuve que perder la virginidad ¡Ay, porque él tuvo que ser el primero! Pero tal vez me estoy precipitando y solo sea una falsa alarma porque Malfoy esa noche se cuidó o eso creo yo, pero es que nunca le pregunte si esa noche que estuvo conmigo se había cuidado, tampoco me atrevía a preguntarle eso y si lo hacía se iba a burlar de mí. ¡Ay, porque me tiene que pasar esto a mí! ¡Soy una estúpida! Luego de lamentarme decidí hacerme una prueba de embarazo.

El día sábado que íbamos a ir a Hogsmeade, le dije a Harry que me iba al mundo muggle para visitar a mis padres adoptivos a él le pareció raro porque yo le dije que estaban de viaje, pero le mentí diciéndole que habían regresado y quería ir a verlos, Harry accedió. Entonces ese sábado yo me levante muy temprano y me fui directo al mundo muggle y compre una prueba de embarazo, fui directo a casa de Jones y entre al baño de la que era mi habitación y me hice la prueba y esta salió positiva. Estaba asustada y lloraba pero luego me dije a mí misma que esas pruebas no son muy seguras, así que más calmada regrese a Hogwarts.

Pero yo tenía que comprobar que mis sospechas no sean ciertas, así que al siguiente día fui a la enfermería de Madame Profey y sustraje una pócima para comprobar si estaba o no embarazada, subí a mi habitación que compartía con Ginny la hermana menor de Ron Weasley mejor amigo de mi hermano. Me asegure de que no estuviera Ginny, luego de eso tome la poción y espere unos minutos para que hiciera efecto la poción y si mi vientre se abultaba un poco era porque la prueba salió positivo y si mi vientre seguía igual de plano que siempre era negativo. Pasaron tres minutos y yo estaba con los nervios a flor de piel cuando de pronto mi vientre se abulto… y al instante mi vientre volvió a la normalidad ¡Por Merlín! No lo podía creer estaba embarazada de Malfoy, ahora si era seguro lo de mi embarazo, y lo único que hice fue llorar, llorar y llorar acostada en mi cama. ¿Qué iba hacer ahora? Me preguntaba.


	5. Harry, yo estoy embarazada

**Capítulo 4: Harry, yo estoy… embarazada**

**POV Harry**

No sé qué es lo que le pasa a Nikki, desde que vino de Francia de esa dichosa fiesta que la invito su amiga Fernanda, ella está muy rara, nerviosa, en clases para distraída, bueno eso es lo que me cuenta Ginny, también la veo muy pálida y últimamente no se está alimentando muy bien, le da mucho sueño, el otro día la encontré en una zona de la biblioteca no muy visible durmiendo apoyada en un libro de posiciones, la tuve que llevar cargada hasta la habitación de las chicas; y hasta a veces en las mañanas la veo con los ojos rojos e hinchados como si hubiera estado llorando toda la noche pero cuando le pregunto que tiene, ella solo me contesta con evasivas y me dice que no tiene nada. Estoy muy preocupado con ella, que es lo que tiene, mi hermana no era así, ella era muy alegre y nunca era distraída.

Ginny tampoco ha podido averiguar nada respecto al comportamiento de Nikki, pero a como dé lugar tengo que averiguar qué le pasa a Nikki, sino me dejo de llamar Harry James Potter Evans.

**POV Nikki**

Por más que pienso no puedo acostumbrarme a la idea de que estoy esperando un hijo de Malfoy. Como pudo pasarme esto a mí. Yo que siempre había sido muy responsable y cautelosa siempre, pero no contaba con que me iba a descontrolar con unos cuantos tragos de más, ahora entendiendo ese dicho que dice: "Hormonas matan neuronas". Estaba muy enojada y asustada y triste a la vez, porque tuvo que aparecer esa noche precisamente ese hurón oxigenado, y como le diría a mi hermano de que estoy embarazada y no de cualquiera sino de su peor enemigo, de segura se va a enfurecer conmigo y va a querer saber quién es el padre del bebé. Como me pudo pasar esto a mí, yo Nikki Potter Evans, saldré viva de esta situación o mi hermano me matara en el proceso o tal vez lo mate al hurón bueno eso me tiene sin cuidado. Porque diablos tuve que beber tanto, de tan solo acordarme de esa noche besándolo y acariciándolo como si mi vida dependiera de eso ¡Arg! Que rabia siento hacia a mí misma.

Hoy día era martes, me levante muy temprano tanto así que no había nadie en el gran comedor ni en los pasillos, me dirigía a las mazmorras porque me tocaba clases de posiciones con Snape, sin desayunar nada porque de solo sentir el olor a comida se me revolvía el estómago y me entraba unas nauseas horrible. Estaba caminando despacio y pensando en cómo decir le la verdad a mi hermano, porque un embarazo no sé puede ocultar mucho, cuando de repente alguien me jala de la mano y me mete a un salón vacío.

-Hola, Potter -reconocí esa voz al instante, era Malfoy, justo con el que menos me quería encontrar.

-¿Qué quieres? -le dije sin ni siquiera mirarlo -¿Me puedes soltar? -le dije, porque él todavía no me soltaba.

-Y si no quiero qué -me desafió.

-Suéltame -le grite y forcejeé con él y me soltó -¿Qué quieres? -le volví a preguntar -que no tengo todo tu tiempo -dije.

-Está bien solo quería hablar un poco contigo -dijo, yo lo mire aburrida -¿Por qué te escondes de mí? -me preguntó.

-Yo no me escondo de ti -le contesté un poco nerviosa -solo que no soporto tu presencia -le dije fingiendo enojo.

-No te creo, no será que no quieres verme porque temer que volvamos hacer el amor así como esa noche en casa de Soler -me dijo de forma arrogante y sonriendo de lado, y yo me puse muy roja no sé si de enojo o de vergüenza -O también puede ser que no me quieras ver porque me estas ocultando algo -me dijo acorralando entre la pared y su cuerpo para que no escapara.

Gire la cara para no mirarlo y sentí que toda la sangre de mi rostro se iba por lo último que dijo -Ocultándote algo ¿yo a ti? -le dije -¿Qué te… podría… ocultar? Estás loco -le dije muy nerviosa ¿Puede ser posible que él sospeche algo? No imposible -me dije a mí misma.

-Ah no y porque estás tan nerviosa -me dijo cogiendo mi cara y girándola para que lo mirara.

-Yo no estoy nerviosa -le contesté, pero él no me creyó.

-Sí lo estás -dijo.

Ignoré lo que dijo -Dame permiso, se me hace tarde para mi clase y a ti también -le dije para que se vaya.

-No me importa las clases -me contestó -y aunque lo niegues sé que estás muy nerviosa y te juro que voy averiguar el porqué de tu nerviosismo -me dijo ahora serio.

-Haz lo que quieras -le dije.

Sonrió -Eso voy hacer -me dijo, y puso sus manos en mi cintura y me besó con desesperación, yo trataba de empujarlo pero todos mis intentos era en vano. No sé en qué momento deje de empujarlo y empecé a responder a su beso con mucha pasión, seguíamos besándonos mientras caminábamos hacia una mesa donde el me sentó sobre ella y se colocó entre mis piernas, Malfoy empezó a besar mi cuello y yo me fui acostando en la mesa y él se puso sobre mí, sentí que metía una de sus manos dentro mi falda e iba acariciando mis piernas, yo acariciaba su espalda con desesperación y justo cuando ya me había sacado la chompa (sueter) y empezaba a desanudar mi corbata, reaccione y lo empuje y así pude pararme a recoger mi chompa del suelo y acomodarme el uniforme, mientras Malfoy me miraba confundido.

Malfoy se paró junto a mí abrió la boca para decir algo pero no pudo porque yo antes lo abofeteé en ambas mejillas -No vuelvas a tocarme -le grite y las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas.

-Pues no veía que te molestara por eso seguí -me dijo muy quitado de la pena y se tocó las mejillas -Y no vuelvas a golpearme Potter o sino atente a las consecuencias -me dijo muy enojado.

-Te odio -le dije -¿Y qué me atenga a las consecuencias? Que piensas hacerme, golpearme, eso vas hacer devolverme el golpe -le dije aun llorando.

-Yo nunca golpearía a una mujer, Potter, pero tengo otras formas de castigar a una mujer cuando me golpean -dijo con su caracterísca forma de arrastrar las palabras al hablar -y tú Potter a la próxima a tente a las consecuencias -y dicho esto último salió del salón.

Yo también salí del salón y me dirigí a clases de pociones a la cual llegue tarde por culpa de Malfoy. Toda la clase me la pase muy distraída pensando en Malfoy y que estuve a punto de hacer el amor otra vez con él, y cuando Spane me preguntó el nombre de una poción que tenía en la mano, no supe la respuesta, como yo estaba muy distraída, no sabía ni siquiera de lo que hablaba, y no supe contestarle, entonces él bajo diez puntos a mi casa y me castigo toda una semana que consistía en ir después de todas mis clases a ayudarlo acomodar sus opciones.

-Genial -susurre. Lo único me faltaba era que me castigaran -pensé

Cuando acabo la clase de pociones, salí lo más rápido que pude pero Ginny me alcanzo.

-¿Por qué llegaste tardea a clases, Nikki? -me preguntó.

-Estaba en la biblioteca -mentí, ni modo que le dijera que estaba con el arrogante de Malfoy.

-¿Qué te pasa? -me volvió a preguntar como de costumbre.

-Nada, Ginny, sabes que me tengo que ir -le dije y no le di ni tiempo a que me contesté porque salí prácticamente corriendo.

**POV Draco**

Estaba muy enojado, tanto que ni siquiera me dio la gana de entrar a clases, y me fui a mi habitación. Puse un hechizo silenciador para que ninguno de los estúpidos que andaban por ahí escucharán que tiraba mis cosas.

-Maldita Potter -grité, tirando algunos libros de mi escritorio.

Como se atrevía a dejarme así, a dejarme con ganas de estar con ella, pero también me di cuenta al instante de que estaba muy nerviosa cuando se dio cuenta de que era yo quien la metió al salón vacío. Y cuando le insinué que me estaba ocultando algo, se puso más nerviosa. Bueno pero eso ya lo averiguaría después.

Que me pasa con ella, ninguna chica ha tenido el poder que tiene ella sobre mí. He estado con muchas mujeres desde que cumplí los 13 años, pero ninguna como Nicole Potter -sonreí como un tonto cuando me acorde de ella -la necesito, necesito volver a tenerla en mi cama, bajo mis sabanas y bajo mi cuerpo y que vuelva a amanecer en mis brazos pero esta vez ella tiene que estar consciente, lucida, y aunque ella diga que me odia, yo sé que volverá estar conmigo, ya faltaba poco para hacerla mía esta mañana pero no sé qué le paso que ya no quiso seguir.

Pero yo sé que ella volverá hacer mía a como dé lugar, no me importa que sea una Potter, yo odio a su hermano y a sus amigos y a ella también la odiaba al comienzo pero después de esa noche todo cambio, esa noche Nikki tú fuiste otra completamente distinta a la niña que aparentabas ser y con la que discutía cada vez que nos encontrábamos.

-Todavía no sé cómo haré para tenerte otra vez Nicole Potter, pero tú volverás a estar en mis brazos -dije un poco más calmado.

De pronto una lechuza de la Malfoy Manor llego y se metió por la ventana de mi cuarto y estiro la pata para que cogiera la carta, así lo hice y la lechuza fue al instante.

_Draco_

_Tienes que venir urgente a la mansión, el señor Tenebroso te quiere encomendar una misión y te tiene que dar algunas recomendaciones. Te espero mañana a primera hora, ya le avise a Dumbledore, y él ya te dio el permiso._

_Lucius Malfoy _

**POV Nicole**

Después de las clases me fui a dar una vuelta al lago donde está el Calamar Gigante, luego de caminar y pensar en mi embarazo, ya había decidido que le iba a decir la verdad a mi hermano mañana porque hoy día estaba muy cansada y tenía mucho sueño.

Cuando llegue a la sala común me encontré con mi hermano, Ginny, ron y Hermione platicando muy animadamente, yo me senté junto a Harry y apoye mi cabeza en su hombro, él me pregunto dónde había estado y yo les conté que estaba en el lago, estuvimos platicando un rato más hasta la noche, entonces bajamos a cenar. Después de cenar otra vez fuimos a la sala común, pero a mí me entro unas nauseas terribles y me fui corriendo al baño a vomitar todo lo que había comido. Cuando salí del baño todos me miraban preocupados.

-Estás pálida, ¿Qué te paso? -me preguntó Harry.

-Nada -le mentí.

-No me mientas te estabas vomitando, te escuche -me contradijo.

-¿Por qué no nos dices que te pasa, Nikki? -dijo Ron.

Pero yo no llegue a contestar porque me mareé y si no fuera por Harry que me agarro de la cintura hubiera caído al suelo, todos me miraban preocupados, de pronto todo se me puso negro y a lo lejos escuchaba que me llamaban.

Desperté en la enfermería y Madame Pomfrey, ella se acercó a mí.

-Qué bueno ya despertaste -dijo.

-Que me paso -dije todavía un poco mareada.

-Te desmayaste y tu hermano y tus amigos te trajeron aquí -contestó.

-Me duele la cabeza -me quejé.

-Es normal, por tú estado -me dijo -me imagino que tú ya debes de saber lo que te pasa ¿verdad? -me cuestionó.

-Sí -fue lo único que pude decir.

-Cuando tú hermano entre, querrá saber porque te desmayaste y yo le voy a tener que decir la verdad -me dijo.

-No, por favor, déjeme decírselo yo misma -le suplique. Me miro seria pero por fin acepto.

Sentí que tocaron la puerta y Madame Pomfrey fue abrir. Eran Harry, Ron y Hermione.

-¿Qué tiene mi hermana Madame Pomfrey? -preguntó muy preocupado Harry.

-Ella te lo dirá -le contestó, Harry la miro confuso -ya se puede llevar a su hermana a su habitación Potter -le dijo Madame Pomfrey.

Y así lo hizo, me dejo en la habitación, y cuando me iba a preguntar qué era lo que tenía, yo me adelante y le dije que me dejara dormir un poco y que después hablaríamos. Él asintió y salió de la habitación.

Tenía mucho miedo a la reacción de Harry, se iba a sentir muy decepcionado de mí -yo lloraba sin control, no podía calmarme -así estuve toda la mañana, hasta que me quede dormida. Cuando desperté ya estaba Ginny durmiendo, la hora y era la 2:30 a.m. ya estaba decidida le iba a decir Harry que estoy embarazada pero no le iba a decir quién era el padre, no aun; pero Malfoy también tenía derecho a saber que iba hacer padre, con él hablaría cuando tuviera el valor suficiente de acercármele -¡Ja! Valiente leona soy (notase el sarcasmo), luego me volví a quedar dormida.

Sentía que alguien me movía para que me levantara, era Ginny, ella ya tenía puesto el uniforme, me pregunto qué sino me iba a levantar, yo le dije que sí y que se adelantara que la veía en clase. Pero yo solo me levante, me duche y me puse otro pijama porque no tenía ganas de ir a clase hoy, es que estaba demasiado nerviosa y sin darme cuenta empecé a llorar -las hormonas de embarazada me estaban volviendo muy sensible, por todo lloraba -otra vez me pase toda la mañana llorando. De pronto siento que alguien entra a la habitación y yo hundo más la cabeza en la almohada mojando las fundas con mis lágrimas.

-Nikki, Ginny y Hermione están muy preocupadas por ti porque dicen que no has bajado en toda la maña… -era mi hermano, se sentó a mi lado, yo levanto la cabeza lentamente y Harry se me queda mirando preocupado -¿Por qué estás así? ¿Por qué lloras bonita?

-Oh, Harry -lo mire a los ojos -sabes… sabes que te quiero mucho ¿verdad? Que nos tenemos el uno al otro -desde hace 1 años que nos enteramos que éramos hermanos, siempre me protegía, y yo lo adoraba.

-Claro que lo sé, yo también te quiero mucho eres mi hermanita -me quedo mirando -pero no me digas que solo por eso estabas llorando.

-No, Harry, no estoy llorando por eso, es que yo… -y no pude seguir hablando -yo… -respire profundo y se lo dije de una buena vez -yo… estoy embarazada.

-¡¿Qué?! -dijo y frunció el ceño y abrió la boca queriendo decirme algo pero las palabras no le salían, intentaba digerir la noticia de que la ejemplar y dulce de su hermanita esté embarazada y empezó como tratando de recordar si yo le había presentado a algún novio o hubiera estado saliendo con alguien y luego sus ojos se clavaron en mi vientre ¡Merlín! Que decepcionado se debe de sentir de mí. Luego volvió a hablar enojado -¿De quién es…?

Yo no lo miraba a los ojos estaba muy avergonzada como para hacer eso -No te lo puedo decir todavía Harry -le dije aun llorando.

Se sentó en un costado de mi cama y me tomo por lo hombros -¿Por qué no me puedes decir quién es el padre del bebé que estas esperando? -estaba muy serio -me lo tienes que decir para ir a matarlo ahora mismo -me dijo, estaba muy enojado yo nunca lo había visto así.

-No ganaras nada matándolo -susurre -además él todavía no sabe nada.

-Eso quiere decir que el padre del bebé es de Hogwarts ¿verdad? -yo asentí.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? -me preguntó.

-Dos meses y medio -le respondí, él empezó a hacer cuentas.

-Todavía estábamos de vacaciones -concluyó y yo solo asentí.

-Dime quien es, juro que no lo matare si acepta hacerse responsable.

-Ya te dije que todavía no te lo puedo decir, por favor entiéndeme -le suplique.

-Está bien -me dijo y suavizo su ceño, parecía que se había calmado un poco -Todavía no entiendo porque no me lo puedes decir, pero tratare de comprenderte -me dijo -sé que estas nerviosa porque ahora le tendrás que decir sobre tu embarazo al padre del bebé, pero relájate no estés nerviosa eso no es bueno para mi futuro sobrino -me dijo tocando mi vientre aun plano y yo sonreí, porque ya lo empezaba a querer como su sobrino -además porque tantos nervios ni que el padre fuera Draco Malfoy -bromeó, pero yo empalidecí cuando menciono su nombre -¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te has puesto muy pálida? ¿Y tus manos están heladas? -me dijo muy preocupado.

-No es nada, solo me mareé un poco -le mentí, si tú supieras hermano que acabas de acertar diciendo el nombre del padre de mi hijo -pensé.


End file.
